End of the Shipping war
by Nyistar
Summary: Way to end the shipping war in Avatar the last Airbender. This will have Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, Zutara, Tokka, some Yuri and Yaoi. This going to be mature. for for some contain.
1. Kataang vs Taang

**Quick A/N **

**These stories are about rival ships.**

**In this story, it's Kataang vs. Taang. **

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

Katara and Aang never admitted their feelings before the war ended and when they did, Toph came out with her feelings for Aang; this left Toph and Katara angry at each other, and Aang as confused as Mai at a party.

Personally, if there is one guy I trust to date Katara, its Aang; no contest. Aang would never hurt Katara; we will have to worry about Aang more. I can see Katara loves Aang. Katara and Aang seem to have push and pull factor on each other. Suki pointed that out, I may have, but the whole he and my sister gave me a level infinity oggies vibe.

I personally did point out 'The rocky relationship'. Toph and Aang seem to have 'The Unstoppable force (Aang) vs. The Immovable object (Toph)' factor. Aang was the person to get Toph to open up about her feelings, and Toph beat most of the sissy out of Aang. Back on our adventure, I thought they would get together.

In all true, I rather have Katara and Aang. (End of POV)

* * *

**Suki's POV**

I have noticed this love triangle between Aang, Toph and Katara. I talked with Aang, who asked for advice. He told me that he loves both and can't just choose one and not the other.

I personally scolded Katara. She told me she loved him, during the last days of the war, and did not want to admire it. I told her to admire it when we were at Zuko's coronation, she still did not. She waited until when we at Iroh's tea shop, that was when this drama started. (End of POV)

* * *

_Flashback_

"Well I think you all look great." Toph said.

Everyone laughed at the embarrassed Sokka. Katara had decided to take Suki's advice and admire her feelings to the now worldwide hero. When she reached for the door of the balcony Aang went on to, she felt a hand bump hers. Toph was also reaching for the door.

"Sorry Toph, I was going to talk to Aang." Katara said.

"I was going to talk to him too." Toph said.

"Well sorry, but I have something important to tell him." Katara said.

"Too bad Katara, mines is more important." Toph said and open the door.

Katara nearly jumped through the door to beat Toph. They ended up on the ground pulling every others hair.

No one inside saw what was going on, the door closed behind the girls.

Aang saw the two about to throw punches and immediately broke them up.

"Ok, I know you two don't always along, but this is ridiculous." Aang said and offered his hands to them. They took it without hesitation.

"Aang, I have something to tell you." Katara said.

"So do I." Toph said.

"Look, before I have to break up another fight, said what you have to say at the same time. Air Nomads learned to spoke and listen quickly." Aang said.

"I love you, Aang." They said in unisons.

Aang was thinking of the two of them in a boy and girl way, but never thought he would hear that from either of them.

Katara and Toph realised what the other said and shot each other death glares.

"I don't know how to respond." Aang said. He was now deeply confused about who to choose.

"Tell Toph that you love me." Katara said and looked at him.

"No, tell Katara you love me." Toph said.

"Look, I guess I love the both of you." Aang said and before he could blink, Toph jumped onto Katara and they returned to their previous position on the ground.

"He loves ME." Katara said and flipped Toph so they changed position.

"No, ME." Toph said.

As the two started to scratch and pull each other's hair, Aang notice the door to the living room was open and everyone was watching.

"Well thing got less boring." Mai said.

"Five sliver piece on Katara." Suki said.

"Ten pieces on Toph." Zuko said.

Back outside Aang decided he was not letting the girls he loved hurt each other over him.

"MINE." Toph said.

"MINE." Katara said.

Aang managed to break up the fight, only for them to pull them to the ground and start another with him between them. He used his strength to pull them apart. He got up and they were still trying to get at each other, but he was blocking them.

Aang pulled them inside. The two still mumbling things about each other under their breath. Everyone saw the two girls hairs were in a mess. They made a few scratch marks. Aang had the worst damage.

His brand new Air Nomad robe was torn at several locations. He had multiple scratch marks on his hands and the back of his head.

He had Katara sit with Suki and Sokka, and made Toph sit with Zuko and Mai.

"Make sure they don't kill each other. I'm going and change." Aang said and left.

"No promises." The two feuding girls said.

He changed in to his clothing from the western air temple.

When he returned he saw Zuko and Iroh trapped by earth. The rest were frozen by ice. Toph and Katara were on the floor fighting. Aang freed the group from their prisons. Aang pulled Katara away. Toph was held in the air by Sokka and Zuko.

"Let me at Ice Queen." Toph said. Zuko and Sokka held her tight.

"Yes, let me have five minutes with dirt girl." Katara said. She was kicked in the air. Aang held her with in a firm but gentle way, to avoid hurting her.

"If you two keep this up, I will not be with either of you." Aang said.

As if he said a magic word, they stopped struggling.

"Fine truce, I will heal Toph once you let me go, Aang." Katara said.

"I trust you." Aang said and let go.

He used the water that she made ice, she healed herself and Toph. The only evidence of the fight was Aang destroyed robe.

Aang made sure they were separated for the next few days. He promised them dates if they would behave. They did and he did enjoy them.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Aang made convinced Katara and Toph to be friends again. One day, Suki cashed in a flavour and took Aang with her to a shopping trip with Katara and Toph.

Suki said when he was there, they were friends, but when he was not they would fight over them and Suki had to break them up.

They were walking to a market were Toph looked up and said "Oh great."

A group of girls quickly surrounded them.

"See I knew it, he is dating Master Katara." A girl in blue earth kingdom clothes same.

"No, it's easy to see he is with Master Toph." Another girl, who was in green said.

Katara and Toph liked the fact that they were not trying to flirt with Aang, but liked the fact they girls were supporting them with Aang.

Suki and Aang were confused. The normal sets of fans would ask him to date them, not date Katara or Toph.

"Who are you all?" Aang said.

"We are from one of your fan clubs in the middle ring. You unlike the other clubs, we are happy for you dating someone, but recently we have been divided into two groups. Those who think you should date Master Katara and those or think Master Toph." The girl said.

Suki smirked and had an idea of how we could escape.

"Aang, go with the flow. I'm going to cause a distraction so we can get away." Suki whispered to Aang.

Katara and Toph were switching between shooting each other death glares or their opposing fans.

"Ok, listen up. Personally I think Katara and Aang are a better match, so all of you who think so, raise your hands." Suki said.

Half the coward raised their hands. Katara was smirking at Toph. "In your face." Katara said.

"Then again, I want to hear why the rest say Toph and Aang." Suki said.

Her plan worked the girls stood-off saying things about Katara and Toph. Aang and Suki fist-bumped.

"Suki your plan worked too well." Aang said and motioned to Katara and Toph who were in bending stances.

Aang got hold of Katara and Suki got Toph, and they dragged them away. Katara stick her tongue out at Toph; Aang was the one holding Katara.

They got home after a while. The bad-blood between the two just got worse. The Gaang was in the living room of Iroh's home upstairs his tea shop. Aang was in the middle of the couch with Katara and Toph at either side.

Sokka had convinced everyone to torture Aang.

"Ok since the fans gave their opinion, I think we should give our own. Suki and I say Katara and Aang." Sokka said.

"Mai and Zuko say Toph and Aang." Sokka added and everyone smirked as they saw Toph and Katara start to pull Aang.

"He's mine." Katara said and pulled Aang.

"He's mine." Toph said and pulled him back.

"Air and Earth are opposites. Opposites attract." Toph added.

"Water and Air are like me and Aang. We are complimentary, compliments are better than opposites." Katara retorted.

"Don't I get a say in this." Aang said.

"NO!" They shouted.

They continued for five minutes. Aang got fed up of this and pushed both gently away.

"Ok, I had just enough of this, come on." Aang said and took the two girls to his room.

He sat between them on his bed.

"Look I said it once, I'm saying it again, I love both, but choosing between you two will leave someone heartbroken. I thought long and hard about this, just hear out my suggestion. Maybe I could date both of you. This way no one gets hurt." Aang said.

Katara and Toph whispered into each other's ear.

"Ok, we'll agree to this, but you have to answer one question. Who would you marry sooner between us?" Katara said.

"Umm… Toph don't kill me, but I could only see myself proposing and marring Katara." Aang said.

"Ok, that settles it. I'll be the outside women." Toph said and punched Aang and Katara on the arm.

"What is she talking about?" Aang said.

Katara smiled and tackled him to the bed. She smashed her lips against his. He quickly returned the kiss. She started to trace his bottom lips with her tongue and asking to be granted permission to enter. He let her in without a single fuss. They started a heated dance of passion with their tongue, when they broke, she got off of him.

"Well, we agreed about the whole sharing thing earlier, thanks to Suki. We said both of us can't date you in public, so we said whoever you wanted marry more would be the 'official' girlfriend." Katara said.

"Ok fine, but will you two be friends again." Aang said. The two girls hugged him.

"Yes, plus Sugar Queen is the marrying and motherly type than me." Toph said.

Aang had an arm around the girls and when they stood up, Toph smirked at Katara. Katara began to smirk devilishly. Aang face shone red and he almost jumped as he felt the two of them pinched his butt.

"Seriously, that is one of the things you never do in public." Aang said and as they open the door, they saw Suki outside smirking.

"I thought you said you would keep me up to date with them." Aang said.

"Hey. I got you two girlfriends at the same time." Suki said.

"Fine, I will help you get Sokka to do that thing, just cash in his flavours he owns me." Aang said.

"Ok thanks." Suki said and left.

"What did Suki want from Sokka?" Katara said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Aang said.

"I'll take your word for it." Katara said.


	2. Kataang vs Zukaang

**This is the war between Kataang and Zukaang. In a straight guy so you could guess what will happen.**

* * *

The Gaang was at the Western Air Temple. Aang was doing some earthbending training with Toph and Haru. Katara, Sokka, Teo and The Duke where by the fountain, Teo was talking about new gliders his father made. Zuko was sitting on the on a bench a little bit away from them.

Zuko was there for two reasons. The main one was because Katara still did not accept him into the group. Aang was much different. He felt strange around him. Zuko scared because this was the way Mai made him fell. Aang made him felt like he had a true friend. He was scared when he dreamed he kissed Aang. He brushed it off as a nightmare. He was mostly scared by the fact he enjoyed the dream.

Aang returned with Toph and Haru.

"So, how was practice?" Katara said.

"Great Aang is making a fine Earthbender." Haru said.

"Thanks Haru." Aang said.

"He does not suck anymore." Toph said and made a earth chair for herself.

"Red alert: Sparky is coming this way." Toph said.

Zuko made his way over to the group.

"How was earthbending Aang?" Zuko said.

"Good." Aang said.

"Come on Aang, let's go do some waterbending." Katara said as she got up and pulled Aang's right arm.

Zuko immediately grappled his left arm. "He needs to work on his firebending, you two can play in the water some other time." Zuko said.

"Water." Katara said and pulled Aang.

"Fire." Zuko said and pulled.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Aang said.

"NO!" They exclaimed.

"Water." Katara said.

"Fire." Zuko said

Everyone was looking at Katara and Zuko pull Aang like two children fighting over their favourite toy. The air was filled with awkwardness.

"Ok Toph and Sokka, you two knew them the longest. The Duke, Teo and I are going to explore and wait this fight out." Haru said. He pushed Teo's wheelchair, he and the Duke ran with Teo.

Sokka and Toph looked on as the fight continued.

"Even since you came here, it's been firebending non-stop. He needs firebending, but he can't forget about water." Katara said and continued to pull. Zuko not using his full strength, but Katara was.

"He needs fire. That's why I came here." Zuko said.

"He's my best friend. I want to waterbend with him." Katara said and did not notice Aang blush.

"Your best friend? He is my best friend." Zuko said.

"You both are two of my closest friends if it helps." Aang said.

"No it doesn't" They said.

"I saw him FIRST." Katara said.

"I've been after him since I was thirteen. I'm more emotionally invested." Zuko said.

"Oh Yeah? I saved his life!" Katara said.

"So did I." Zuko retorted.

"We danced." Katara said.

"You say the firebending form is a dance, so we danced many times." Zuko said.

Toph and Sokka decided to leave. They went to look for the guys.

"This is random." Toph said.

"I thought I was Aang's best friend." Sokka said depressed.

"Well, I love him and that is my trump card." Katara said.

"So do I." Zuko said. He saw Aang and Katara giving him 'what the spirits did you just say' look.

"Ok first off. Katara do you love me like a brother or in a boyfriend way." Aang said and blushed.

Katara forgot the Zuko was right next to them, and her face was red.

"In a boyfriend way, I was going to tell you in waterbending." Katara said.

"Well ok I was looking for the right time to tell you I love you too." Aang said.

"And Zuko, umm… I hope you meant in a brotherly way." Aang added and the new couple turned their attention to the prince.

"Of course I meant it like that, there are rules in the fire nation against that kind of things you sicko. Aang you could go with your girlfriend now, this incident does not leave here." Zuko

"Agreed." They said.

Zuko ran back to his room trying to forget what he just said. Aang and Katara went to an open air washroom that the Duke found. They were passing a ball of water around.

"Katara, I wanted to tell you even since the cave of two lovers, I had feelings for you. I just pretended I did not want to kiss you because you seemed like you did not want to. I realised I loved you when the guru told me to let go of what attached me to earth, you. I could not and I never will. I love you." Aang said.

Katara smiled. She dropped the water ball.

"I knew I liked you since the cave as well. When you fell in the catacombs, when I could not eat, could not sleep, just by your side, I realised I loved you. I wanted to say it so long, but the time just never seemed right." Katara said.

"I've wanted to do this since the cave." Aang said and almost tackled Katara into a kiss.

Katara immediately kissed back. After a while he started to trace her bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission to enter. She let him in without hesitation. They started a dance for dominance with their tongues.

When they broke they decided to find everyone. It was dinner time.

Everyone was around a fire. Katara and Aang joined them. Katara some fish from Sokka. Aang took some nuts and berries from his food bag.

"So who won the fight?" Toph said.

"I did waterbending so I think you can guess." Aang said.

"Liars, Zuko said you two started to make-out after when the fight finished." Toph said.

Aang and Katara started to blush.

"Zuko." They said.

"What? I told them the truth." Zuko said calmly. Zuko had found a way to liar to Toph by keeping calm while telling her.

"We did do waterbending." Katara said.

"You're not denying the making out part. Are you two a couple now?" Toph said.

"Yes we are." Katara said.

"Sokka, any comment?" Toph said.

"I could have put money on this happening." Sokka said.

Toph whispered in the Duke's ear.

"Do it now." Toph whispered.

"Aang can you stand over there?" Toph said and point to the earth chair from earlier.

"Now!" Toph said and mud dropped on Aang.

"We were going to do that to the loser of the fight, but I convinced them to do it on you." Toph said. Everyone expect Aang, Katara and Zuko were laughing.

Aang earthbent the mud off and went to take a shower.

* * *

The bath house of the temple was like a big swimming pool. Aang and Katara had cleaned it a few days after they arrived.

Aang had look around to make sure he was alone. When he was satisfied, he took off his clothes and jumped into the warn water.

Katara wanted to talk to Aang. She wanted to wait till after his bath, but decided to go before. She assumed she would meet him in the shallow part of the pool. When she got there, she almost screamed, but quickly stopped herself. Aang had his back to her. She looked around and noticed all his clothes were near the edge.

Instead of walking away, her curiosity got the better of her and she found a hiding place behind a few rocks in the bath house. From her vantage point she had a clear view of him, without him being able to see her crouched form.

_This wrong I need to leave not watch? _Katara thought. She wanted to leave desperately but could not.

Little did she know she know, Zuko was having her mortal debate. Zuko didn't hear Aang say he was going to take a bath. He had come and seen Aang's clothes on the edge of the pool and saw him in chest high water. He immediately dove behind other rocks to avoid being seen.

Zuko and Katara had two vantages points at an angle to make the other hard to spot.

Aang was unaware of his watchers and walked out of the chest high water. The water was now below his six-pack, on his waist lie.

Aang was facing both Katara and Zuko, but his eyes were close.

Katara started to look at his face. She began down his neck. She smiled as she started to stare at his chest. She felt the heat in her face as she eyes started to drift to his lower reigns. The water provided a veil of protection for Aang's lower body.

Zuko looked at almost the same places. He knew he should walk away now, but like Katara, could not.

When Aang finished his bath, he decided to do his guilty pleasure. Kissing Katara had him thinking some inappropriate thoughts and he needed a release.

He made an earth chair that rose from the floor of the pool. He had turned around to do it. When Zuko and Katara he was turning back around, they took their crouching position behind the rock.

The rocks Katara hid behind had a space between them so Katara could continue to look at him. She was ashamed of herself. Her eyes were glued to his hardening member.

Her eyes widened as she saw him start to stroke himself. His eyes were shut as he started touch himself. Now was the time she knew she should leave, but she remained in her position and she somehow found her hand in her pants rubbing herself through her bottom bindings, She felt herself was wet with arousal.

"Ohhh…Katara….." She heard him moan.

Her face was red, but hearing him, turned her on more. She started to speed up her rubs.

"AAA-Aang." She moaned quietly.

She was not going to give away her location by moaning loudly.

Zuko saw Aang touching himself and decided to leave. He got up. He tried to sneak away quietly, but tripped on a rock and hit the ground with a thump, which made his presents known to Aang and Katara.

Aang stopped, looked up and saw Zuko. Aang immediately dived into the water.

"ZUKO, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Aang shouted from the pool. He dove into the deep, only his head was above the surface.

Katara got up from her hiding place and saw Zuko staring at Aang.

"ZUKO?" Katara screamed.

"KATARA?" The boys almost shouted.

"Why are you two here? I was taking a bath." Aang said.

He quickly made some of the water into steam to hid himself. By the time the steam came down Aang had his clothes back on and he was looking at both of the embarrassed teenagers. He airbent himself dry and walked out the room.

Katara and Zuko were walking to the exit.

"Why were you spying on Aang?" Zuko said.

"Why were you peeping at my naked boyfriend?" Katara said.

"Touché." Zuko said.

"No way! I'm a girl he is a guy that is ok. You are a guy and he is a guy, doesn't the fire nation have laws against that?" Katara said.

"Well he looked mad at the both of us. I'm going to my room and forget today." Zuko said and went to his room.

Katara went to the campfire to see The Duke, Haru and Sokka. They said Aang came back red faced and ran to his room.

She knew she had to apologize to him and find a way to make it up to him. She had reached his door when she had an idea. She knocked on his door.

When he opened the door, she saw him frown.

"Well, if it isn't peeping Katara? Where is prince pedo? Aang said.

"Look I came to say I'm sorry. I wanted to leave, but you were a turn on." Katara said.

_Why in La, did I just say that?_ Katara thought.

"I was, was I? I am not mad, I embarrassed. I accept you apology." Aang said and hugged her.

"Aang come back to my room? I have something for you." Katara said and led him to her room the closest to his own.

"Wait outside please?" Katara said and walked into her room.

After a minute and a half he heard Katara said that he could come in.

His mouth nearly hit the floor. She was on her bed, on her side so she was facing him, she was completely naked. He felt himself getting hard. He could not say a word.

He looked at her smirking face. His vision trailed down her neck, down to her round breasts. He saw her hard nipples. He down her flat stomach. He eventually came down to the ultimate different between them.

"This is my apology. I figured I saw you naked, it is only fair for you to see me this way." Katara said.

"I accept this apology. I sure these images are going to be in my dreams for a long time to come." Aang said.

She just smirked, got off the bed and put back on her bindings.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show. I'm quite flattered that you thought of me when you were you know….." Katara trailed off.

"You are going to hold that against me, aren't you?" Aang said.

"Yep, but I will hold the fact the Zuko was watching you, more." Katara said and laughed.

"Can we never talk about that again?" Aang said and went back to his room.


End file.
